


Глас в пустыне

by Tigerrat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Pon Farr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat
Summary: Что было со Споком в Amok Time, мы видели.  А с Т'Принг?





	Глас в пустыне

После заката камни дышат жаром, воздух дрожит над горячей землёй. Где-то далеко, в ледяном космосе, озноб бьёт Спока, и тот слепо ищет это тепло, через световые годы тянется к прогретому песку, раскалённым скалам. 

Его пон фарр туманит разум Т’Принг, путает мысли. Она не может точно рассчитать расстояние. Бессилие тошнотворно подкатывает к горлу, и там, далеко, Спок не может проглотить ни куска.

Спок, который сделает её своей через… она не может точно рассчитать время.

— Я не хочу этого, — говорит она. Слова вырываются легко, как дыхание. — Я желаю союза со Стонном и только с ним.

— Что ты намерена делать? — спрашивает Т’Пау. Она пьёт чай неспешными мерными глотками. Чашка постукивает, опускаясь на стол, будто метроном, не сбиваясь ни на долю секунды.

— Я не могу просто отказать Споку, это против закона, — говорит Т’Принг и втайне надеется, что Т’Пау услышит в её ровном тоне крик отчаяния, мольбу о помощи.

— Утвердительно, — отвечает Т’Пау.

— Если я сбегу, то Спок умрёт, а моя семья будет опозорена, — продолжает Т’Принг. Мысли плавятся, делаются вязкими — и где-то там, далеко, Спок тоже не в силах рассчитать ни расстояние, ни время. Их разумы готовы слиться воедино. — Я не хочу этого.

— Это нежелательно, — подтверждает Т’Пау, и чашка вновь постукивает о столешницу. Черты неподвижного лица словно выточены ветром в камне. Говорить с Т’Пау — всё равно что со скалами, лишь эхо доносится в ответ.

— Если я потребую поединка, один из нас умрёт, Спок или я. Я готова умереть за свой выбор, но не убивать. — В детстве, заблудившись в пустыне, Т’Принг звала на помощь, пока не охрипла. Никто не пришёл. На следующее утро её случайно заметили с пролетавшего мимо аэрокара. — А если Стонн примет бой за меня, умрёт один из них. Это несправедливо.

— Разумеется, — кивает Т’Пау, глядя на темнеющий горизонт. И добавляет невпопад: — Люди очень изобретательны. Горящую нефть нельзя потушить водой, но один человек залил её пенистым напитком и изобрёл огнетушитель. Я читала об этом в их книгах.

Голос Т’Пау глухой и скрипучий, как иссушенное временем и пустыней дерево, мысли пусты и бесплодны. Она слишком стара, понимает Т’Принг. Как остальные не замечают этого?

— Я не знаю, что делать, — выдавливает она. Руки бессильно опускаются на колени — и где-то там, далеко, Спок роняет предметы из дрожащих пальцев. — Я не могу ничего сделать.

Сумерки сгущаются, воздух из горячего становится душным. Шуршит песок, и потрескивают остывающие камни.

— Спок, должно быть, сблизился с некоторыми из них, — не к месту говорит Т’Пау. — Думаю, он приведёт на церемонию одного или двоих.

Жар раскалённой пустыни жжёт Т’Принг изнутри. Горит внизу живота и стекает по бёдрам, яростью наполняет грудь и застревает в горле обидой. Где-то там, далеко, Спок делает то, чего не может она: швыряет со стола посуду и кричит на бестолковую женщину рядом.

— Значит, ты не поможешь, — одними губами произносит Т’Принг, и Споку теперь тоже трудно говорить. У него лихорадка крови, а Т’Принг выросла, и сколько ни кричи — теперь никто её не спасёт, она одна в этой пустыне.

— Ты справишься, — говорит Т’Пау. Она стара и безумна, и Т’Принг позволяет обиде прокатиться по телу — снизу вверх, выгибая позвоночник, обжигая рёбра. Сглатывает сухой ком, и их со Споком накрывает новый приступ лихорадки. Чашка в последний раз опускается на стол.

Горячий ветер треплет полы платья уходящей Т’Пау, метёт песок на дорожку позади неё. Т’Принг смотрит ей вслед, пока не теряет силуэт из виду, пока не опадают напряжённые плечи, пока сердце не начинает стучать редко и ровно, как метроном. Пока вязкие тягучие мысли на короткое мгновение не становятся ясными и чёткими. 

Где-то там, далеко, между волнами безумия Спок приглашает на свадьбу друзей, и Т’Принг знает, что он не умрёт. Никто не умрёт, потому что разум старой Т’Пау быстр и точен, как лазерный нож.

Если люди способны найти выход там, где его нет, то Т’Принг нужно лишь заставить их искать как следует. Не так уж сложно, она справится.


End file.
